Love and Nightmare
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: "Tudo o que eu queria era escapar daquele pesadelo, mas isso era impossível"


**Por favor olhem a classificação da fanfic antes de ler ok? **

** Digo isso para evitar futuros problemas.**

**Obrigada pela atenção e por favor aproveitem a fanfic.**

_**ass: Zaah-chan**_

* * *

**Love and Nightmare**

Quando tudo começou, eu achei que eu estava apenas sonhando. Que tudo não passava de um pesadelo causado por filmes de ficção ou terror, mas quando eu notei o sangue daqueles que eu amava no chão e sobre mim eu percebi que não era um sonho.

Era real. Tudo era real.

Foi quando eu abri os olhos para a realidade. Eu não poderia escapar daquele pesadelo e voltara para a realidade, porque agora aquele pesadelo era minha nova realidade.

- Não se preocupe Luce, eu tenho certeza que alguma equipe de salvamento vai vir nos resgatar. Você vai ver, nós vamos ficar bem.

- Como você pode dizer isso Arthur? Se você ainda não notou estamos presos nesse prédio a mais de duas semanas e meia, eu não acho que haja outros sobreviventes e se tiver são poucos sobreviventes, seis pessoas no máximo contando com nós. E eu também acho que a equipe de salvamento não se deslocaria até aqui, uma cidade infestada de zumbis, para salvar seis pessoas. – olhei pela janela do quarto, observando a horda de zumbis nas ruas – Não há esperança.

- Luce, você deveria ser mais otimista.

- Por quê? Minha família está morta, eu estou sozinha. – senti a mão de Arthur no meu ombro e virei para encará-lo. Ele sorriu.

- Você não está sozinha, eu estou sempre com você lembra?

Arthur era um dos meus melhores amigos, seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos verdes.

Depois que minha família morreu, Arthur estava sempre comigo, me protegendo.

A mãe de Arthur morreu de tuberculose quando ele tinha oito anos e o seu pai era um militar que estava trabalhando na evacuação de uma cidade não muito longe da nossa, mas perdemos o contato com ele a alguns dias atrás.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas você acha mesmo que vira alguém nos salvar?

- Claro Luce.

- Você é um otimista.

- Talvez. – sorriu novamente – Agora tenho que sair para procurar comida. Volto em uma hora.

- Não.

- Não o que Luce?

- Eu não quero que você saia.

- Mas Luce, nós precisamos de comida.

- Mas têm muitos zumbis lá fora.

- Luce, nós já tivemos essa conversa. Eu vou ficar bem.

Dizendo isso, Arthur saiu do quarto.

Deitei na cama olhando fixamente para a janela. Com o passar do tempo fui sentindo meus olhos pesarem e acabei dormindo, quando acordei já estava de noite e Arthur acabará de voltar para o apartamento.

- Luce... Luce, acorda.

- Arthur...? Que horas são?

- Eu não sei. Acho que são oito horas.

- O que! Você ficou seis horas fora?

- É que eu fui perseguido por uma horda, mas eu estou bem. Só tive alguns arranhões.

- Eu disse pra você não sair de casa.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele riu sem jeito, mas então seu rosto ganhou uma expressão triste – Mas Luce... eu não posso mais ficar aqui com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que fui infectado e eu não quero que você seja infectada também ou pior, eu não quero em transformar num zumbi e te matar.

- Eu não vou deixar

- E se você for infectada?

- Eu não ligo. – segurei a mão dele com força, olhando nos seus olhos – Eu não quero perder você... eu amo você...

- Luce...

- Arthur, por favor... fique comigo... por favor...

Arthur sorriu e deitou comigo na cama. – Você sempre soube me convencer.

- Talvez – sorri e ri.

- Fazia muito tempo que não via o seu sorriso.

- Hora estranha pra sorrir não é?

- Talvez – rimos juntos e depois ficamos em silencio no escuro por algumas horas, de mãos dadas.

- Arthur...?

- O que?

- Não se mecha. – Me aproximei lentamente de Arthur, pude sentir sua respiração misturando-se com a minha. O abracei, diminuindo a distancia entre nossos corpos, então eu o beijei. No começo foi um beijo tímido, mas aos poucos a intensidade do beijo mudou.

Arthur se afastou um pouco, sem fôlego sussurrou – Luce... nós não devemos...

- Arthur...

- Luce, por favor... não quero que você seja infectada.

- Arthur... por favor... eu quero sair desse pesadelo... com você. Só um por alguns minutos, por favor...

Abracei Arthur novamente e ele me beijou. O beijo estava mais intenso que o anterior.

Eu pude sentir suas mãos pelo meu corpo, dentro das minhas roupas, em contato com a minha pele. Sua boca no meu pescoço deixava pequenas marcas por onde passava. Sussurrava no meu nome no meu ouvido enquanto nossos corpos estavam em atrito.

O tempo parou.

E por algumas horas, eu pude esquecer aquele pesadelo.

Não havia zumbis, mortes, sangue pelo chão, disparos de armas. Não havia problemas.

Só nós dois, naquele quarto, naquela cama.

Dormimos abraçados aquela noite. Arthur me abraçou por trás, sussurrando no meu ouvindo – Boa noite Luce... eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo Arthur...

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei ainda abraçada com ele. Sorri por estar com ele.

Mas ao olhar para suas mãos, notei que elas pareciam garras e sua pele estava com uma coloração estranha.

- Arthur? Você está bem?

- Não vire. Não olhe pra mim Luce.

- Por que a sua voz está tão estranha? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu acho que... estou virando um zumbi e... você também, olhe para as suas mãos.

Olhei para as minhas mãos e notei que elas pareciam estar crescendo no formato de garras e minha pele estava com uma cor meio acinzentada.

- Me desculpe Luce...

- Não se desculpe Arthur, a culpa não é sua.

- Mas...

- A culpa não é sua. – Segurei sua mão e sorri – Eu quero ficar com você Arthur... para sempre. Eu amo você...

- Eu também te amo Luce.

Eu não estava arrependida de ter passado a noite com Arthur.

Apesar de estar virando um zumbi eu não estava arrependida.

Eu finalmente estava saindo daquele pesadelo. E com o homem que eu amo do meu lado.

Para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

Oi pessoal (:

Bom essa é a minha segunda fanfic de Left 4 Dead.

A ideia para essa fanfic surgiu do nada, quando eu acordei ela surgiu na minha cabeça.

Espero que tenham gostado.

**.!. POR FAVOR COMENTEM .!.**

Aceito críticas, elogios e chocolates.

Principalmente chocolate. x3

Até a próxima.

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
